Teen Titans: A Raven's Crisis
by Mr Joey Bon
Summary: It's been a while since the Titans defeated Trigon. Raven still wears her blue cloak, the Titans are still Teens exactly as they are in the show and Beast Boy still makes bad jokes. But what happens when Trigon wants revenge? First chapter may be boring
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: ****A Raven's Crisis**

"Cinderblock!" The oversized rock was working for who know's who, robbing yet another bank.

"This is the fourth attack this week. Something's obviously up." Cyborg readied his sonic arm cannon.

"Something may be up, but i know exactly what's going down! Titans, go!" Robin lobbed a birdarang and the team sprang into action. Cinderblock smashed through the back wall and out onto the streets, sending civilians running, and cars flying.

"The wall's not the only thing thats gonna break today!"

Cyborg shot the cannon at Cinderblock, and for once it seemed to have an effect; the titans adversary was subsequently tripped, and came to a crashing halt after rolling into a building.

"Boo-yah! For once that actually wor- Ungh!" A rock shot out of the dust, and sent Cyborg flying.

"Huuuaaaah!" Starfire flew in, delivering multiple punches to Cinderblock's face.

Cinderblock grabbed Starfire, and threw her at Beast Boy who'd charged at Cinderblock as a dinosaur.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven sent four rocks spinning into their adversary, which had no immediate effect.

"How are we supposed to be this thing?" Cyborg shouted.

"You're sonic cannon is the only thing that seemed to have an effect on Cinderblock!" Robin jumped over another rock. "Why?"

"Friend Cyborg, i think we will have a higher chance at victory if you use the cannon."

"All right.. but don't blame me if its just a waste of power."

"Uh.. dude," Beast boy was thrown into Raven. Cinderblock had begun another charge at the titans. Most of the battle had been going down this way, the teens trading attacks with Cinderblock, and Cinderblock taking every hit without even flinching, except for Cyborg's cannon.

Cyborg shot his cannon three times, but before the third even touched their foe he was down for the count.

"Umm... did that just make any sense to you guys?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Why did only Cyborg's attacks have any effect on him?"

"Not even my blows did anything to this creature." Starfire said.

"Robin, you ought to see this." Cyborg stood over Cinderblock's body, and was pointing to something on the back of the neck.

"A neural communications receiver. Like the one Slade used to control Overload and Plasmus back when we fought Terra.

"But Slade's not controlling this one."

"Then who is?"

While the titans were puzzling over a possible new adversary, discreet happenings were occurring in an underground bunker somewhere in France.

"Cinderblock has brought the time we needed. Overload was able to complete phase one. Come now, we must prepare for phase two." The first figure spoke to four others in the room.

"You, begin your run on the Titans East. They must have no back up when we finally strike."

"Finally, i get to get out of this dump!" The figure closest to the door walked out, and stepped into a black SUV before speeding off towards his target.

Robin sat in his room, over a table with the Neural Communications Receiver. He looked up as Cyborg walked in.

"I can't figure out why. Why did only your attacks do anything to Cinderblock? Not even Starfire's energy strength did anything to him."

"Maybe who ever is controlling it had to downgrade." Seeing Robin's eyebrow raise he continued. "Who ever is sending out the signal didn't have the money or technology to go on the same standard as Slade. After a couple of analysis i figured my cannon disrupted the frequency."

"The receiver seems to have been modified to give him some extra shielding against attacks. I don't like the way this is going. We need more information before its too late." Robin stood up from his chair.

"I'm going to go get some lunch."

With that Robin walked past Cyborg out into the hallway.

That night, a cloaked figure walked into the Titan's main room. The violet haired girl sat down on the couch with a cup in hand, thinking about the day's events.

_"Why is this happening now? Maybe i could-"_

**"Nothing you can do will stop me from having my vengeance, girl."**

Her vision was filled with fire, but she quickly regained control.

_"You can't come back. Your powerless now. We beat you."_

**"My beloved daughter, I still have influences on your Earthly world, in mortal form and other forms as well. You will never be free of me."**

_"Whatever you have planned, the Titans will stop you."_

**Little girl, do you really believe that?**

As the fire died, and her vision returned to normal, the cloaked figure drained her tea and returned to her room just as midnight descended on Titans Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude wake up, today's the day!" Cyborg opened his eye to see a certain green changeling standing over him. He was in the main room, on the couch instead of his room.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg looked around. "Why am I sleeping on the couch?"

"You know how we wrecked Robin's cycle yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well.. i say we fix it! If we do, maybe we can get Robin to finally let us install the disco lights you were talking about."

"I do love my disco lights.."

"Friend Raven, are you sure you do not wish to journey to the mall of shopping with me? I am most intrigued by this Earth Memory book you spoke of."

"Starfire, for the last time, i don't feel like doing anything today." Raven looked over at her friend, as they walked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Gee Rae, anything going on we should know about?" Beast Boy stared at Raven intently.

"It's nothing. I need to meditate. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Raven walked down the hall, focusing on her thoughts.

_"How did he manage to regain his strength so quickly?"_

**"Girl, do not tell me you are doubting your father now."**

_"Stay out of my mind. You can't come back without help. The only one powerful enough to help you is too smart to fall for your tricks."_

**"Ah yes my daughter... but what if my plans don't involve my return? Ponder that as you spend your last few days with your friends."**

_".....We'll beat you."_

**"It won't be me you'll have to beat... I will let you live the next few days in peace. I cannot guarantee my new emissaries will however. Idle hands do the devil's work..."**

_"You may be evil, but you are not the devil. I at least know that much..."_

Raven sat down on her bed, for once not bothering to levitate to begin meditation.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

"-telling you, there's something going on with her." Beast Boy raised his hands in exasperation.

Cyborg shook his head. "If Raven has something she doesn't want us to know about, then maybe we should leave it that way."

"You know as well as anyone that she knows things nobody else should know... But I agree with you in a way. If, or should I say when whatever happens happens, we all need to be ready for a fight." Robin stated.

The door slid open, and Raven walked in.

"Friend Raven, are you ready now to reveal the misplaced information?"

"No." Raven flat lined, and then continued. "There is nothing going on and therefore nothing to reveal."

"I'm still not satisfied." Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Well whatever your waiting for, put it on hold. Trouble." Robin flipped open his communicator

"Robin, who is the villain we are pursuing?"

"I don't know Star. But judging by the report, i think it might be Plasmus."

The Teen Titans were currently traveling towards a distress call, somewhere near the small forest close to Jump City. Starfire and Raven were flying, Robin was on his newly repaired R-Cycle, and Cyborg was driving the T-Car with Beast Boy as a passenger.

"Aww man! Not Plasmus again." Beast Boy said gravely. "I remember the last time we fought him, I smelled like sneeze goo for days."

"It was only a couple hours." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Sure didn't feel that way."

"Hold on, everybody stop." Cyborg glanced at the radar again. "We're here."

"Where's here?" Raven looked around. "There's nothing but trees." The sorceress spoke the truth. They were in a small clearing with dense trees on their left. the ground was cracked in many places with some rocks littered around.

"The radar says.. he's right on top of us." The Titans looked up, but all they saw was the blue sky.

"Cyborg" Robin began, "Are you sure your reading that corre-"

"Dude! Watch out!" Beast Boy shouted, pointing towards a giant purplish tendril made of goo that had shot out of the ground. Robin rolled to his left, dodging the crushing blow just in time. As soon as he rolled however, more arms and hands shot out of the ground.

"Plasmus! Titans, Go!"

"Heaaah!" Cyborg shot his sonic cannon but as usual with Plasmus, there was no effect.

"How are to fight him? We cannot see where these attacks are coming from!" Starfire along with the rest of the team was having trouble dealing with Plasmus. The slime monster had apparently learned from their previous encounters as he was now shooting his goo up from under the ground to get a good blow in or two, and diving back down to repeat his attack.

"Start digging." Raven said. She began to use her powers to levitate some of the rocks and dirt away.

"Running low on power!" Cyborg shouted. "I'm gonna have to recharge, and i might lose my battery if we don't finish this soon!"

"Beast Boy, help Raven reach Plasmus." The Boy Wonder gave his orders as yet another tendril shot up from the ground and knocked Robin into a tree. Starfire flew over to move him just as three more tendrils reached her previous position.

"I think the Plasmus has gotten bigger since we last met." The tamaranean said.

Beast Boy had already morphed into a dog and began digging. "Cyborg, over here! I think I see hi-" The changeling was cut off as the opening he'd created was filled by an oversized hand which sent him flying.

Robin leaped over and threw a disc into the hole. The tendrils stopped coming, the Plasmus was frozen solid.

"Titans, report."

"I am okay." Starfire said.

"Never better." Raven commented sarcastically.

"I'm good." Cyborg said. "But don't break Plasmus this time. I'd rather not go through this again."

"Dude, I'm gonna be getting goo out of my hair for weeks!" Beast Boy shouted.

"First Cinderblock, and now Plasmus. Something's definitely up." Robin pulled out his communicator. "I'm going to put the rest of the Titans on alert. The last time something like this happened we got caught unprepared. It won't happen again."

___________________________________________________________-

Titans Tower

As soon as the team had returned to the tower, Raven automatically fled to her room. She could feel Trigon getting stronger inside her, and as the hours flew by, even a few visits into her mirror (See Ep. Nevermore) couldn't calm her down. Ever since He'd returned, she couldn't find a trace of him inside the mirror except for a small bit, but that had always been there.

"This isn't working." Raven threw her hands up in distress. "Maybe I should just leave; he's after me not them."

"Who's after you?" Raven looked up to see Beast Boy standing in the doorway.

"I.. I can't say."

"I don't want you to leave Rae, none of us do."

"Raven's leaving?" Cyborg stuck his head in the doorway next to Beast Boy. "Uh... can we come in?"

"No."

"Don't go Rae." Beast Boy pleaded.

"Stop it. I'm leaving and that's it. I'll announce my decision to the rest of the team tomorrow. If I change my mind, I'll let you know."

"What if you get hurt?" Cyborg asked. "You could get ambushed or attacked and nobody would be there to help you."

"Don't worry about me, you know I'll be fine. I'm going to bed now. Promise you won't tell Robin or Starfire; leave that to me. I'd rather not have them worrying unless I truly know that I will be going within the next couple hours." With that, Raven shoved her friends out of the doorway and into the hall and then as the door slid shut she engaged the lock.

_"Great, now I've got them worrying too. Maybe i should jus-"_ "Ungh!" Raven fell to the ground, her face burning hot. Her eyes stared forward as Trigon's mark slowly appeared on her forehead.

_"I thought you said you'd wait until it was time."_

**"It is time my dear daughter. Malchior, if you will..."**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Ravens communicator blazed wildly.

The five titans appeared on the scene shortly after. They'd been called to Jump High to take down Cinderblock... again. How the rock had escaped again none of them knew, but perhaps General Zod had played a role in his escape.

Regardless... the scene at which the titans arrived to was not pretty. It was almost impossible for them believe nobody had been hurt, but the students had just returned from a school wide field trip to find Cinderblock wreaking havoc on their school. The entire building had complete caved in, with hundreds of boulders spread out in either direction. Cinderblock was standing in the wreckage pounding the ground into dust, waiting for his adversaries to arrive. He'd been given a job to do, and while he did not live for many things in life, the reward for completing his task would be enough.

"Cinderblock!" Robin shouted. "Titans, take him down!"

"Huuuaaah!" Starfire rained punches using her alien strength to knock Cinderblock onto the ground.

"Twice, in two days. Something's definitely up." Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and charged towards their foe. But as he approached their fallen target, a rock suddenly shot up from under him and knocked him a hundred feet away. A moment later the same happened to Starfire.

"Okay, what was that?" Beast boy asked.

"Titans, scatter!" Robin yelled as he dodged a torrent of incoming boulders.

"Since when can he control earth?" Cyborg shouted.

"Raven, catch the rocks! Beast Boy you're with me. Starfire and Cyborg cover us; we're going in!" The Boy Wonder used his bo staff to propel himself towards Cinderblock as Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and followed close behind him. Raven flew around collecting every boulder before it could hit the fleeing civilians as the other Starfire and Cyborg took pop shots at any rock directed at Robin.

"Heeeeerah!" Robin jumped up and lobbed an explosive disc at Cinderblock while Beast Boy morphed into a dinosaur and charged. As Beast Boy approached Cinderblock, and right before the disc hit their foe, a wall of earth appeared right in front Cinderblock. After it absorbed both attacks, the wall was launched right at Robin and BB. The two titans were thrown back and another rocky rain poured down onto the remaining three titans.

"This isn't working." Raven said as she weaved her way through the incoming projectiles. "We need a new plan. We need-"

"Terra." Beast Boy finished her sentence as Starfire helped him up.

"Titans, fall back!" Robin gave this order for the second time in his life. But unlike the last time he'd uttered those fateful words, his team didn't hesitate this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Titans Tower

"We got our butts kicked, big time." Cyborg said. The team was lounging around the main room, with Beast Boy watching TV, Cyborg searching for Cinderblock on the computer, Robin doing some research, and Starfire talking to Raven on the couch.

"What told you that?" Raven commented sarcastically.

"Friends, I am positive we will emerge victorious next time." Starfire was always the optimistic one. But as she always told Raven, who else would be?

"How did he get those powers though?" Beast Boy asked. That was the only sentence he'd contributed to the entire conversation since they'd returned.

"How he got them doesn't matter. How we're going to fight them is what we need to worry about." Robin flat lined the changeling's question.

"Have you made any progress on Terra?" The Green One's eyes were hopeful.

_"There it is again.. Terra. Maybe I should tell them. But I can't. They'd hate me if it failed."_

"My chemical analyses are starting to show something, but I'm a long way from figuring out how to reverse the process." Cyborg stated sadly. Most of the titans missed the geomancer. Raven was perfectly content without her on the other hand.

"You already know how my spells worked out." Raven didn't feel the need to elaborate.

"So there goes another solution down the drain." Cyborg said as a flushing sound emanated from the TV.

Raven got up from the couch and set down her book. "I need to go check on something. Oh and you two," She said looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy, "Don't worry; I've changed my mind."

"Boo-Yah!"

"I knew you wouldn't leave. The ladies dig the pointed ears."

"Nice try." Raven hid a small smile as she turned around and walked out of the room, and then out of the tower. The sorceress strolled through the park and kept walked for a mile or so. As she came around a bend and walked through a couple of bushes, she saw what she was looking for: The entrance to what should have been the end of a titan.

"But then again," Raven said, "Even death is relative." She then walked slowly down the tunnel, preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"She what?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Raven said she was gonna leave. But now she changed her mind." Beast Boy answered calmly. At this Starfire, who had been pacing around the room seemingly engaged in a wild rant stopped talking and sat down.

"I am glad Raven has decided to stay." She said.

"So am I." Cyborg said.

"But why would she want to leave?" Robin jumped right into 20 questions.

"She's been in her room a lot lately. Almost as much as before when Trigon came back." Cyborg said. This was true. Over the past couple days Raven had spent her time almost entirely in her room. Even after missions she'd return to her room, only coming out for meals now.

"He can't come back though, can he?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, he can not. When Raven fought her father and won, his influence over this world was ended." Starfire said.

"His direct influence." Robin said, beginning to realize what was going on. "Think about it. Trigon was able to contact Slade and even give him the Ring of Azar even before he was returned to our universe."

"So... you're saying he could still communicate with other people here even though he's gone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Exactly."

"Long story short, we think," Cyborg began, "We think and we can only assume this, that Trigon is plotting revenge against us through the villains we defeated?"

"That would make sense." Starfire commented. "They are the only ones who would feel the need to strike out against us while working together at the same time."

"That also explains while Cinderblock and Plasmus attacked the city over the past couple days but didn't steal anything."

"He was robbing a bank earlier remember?" Beast Boy wondered if he was the only one who did remember. "But then again, maybe it was for funding."

"You can't build a robot army out of just scrap metal." Robin commented.

"Well technically you can but…" Cyborg didn't finish his sentence as Starfire jumped into a new one.

"Friends, maybe we should ask Raven herself about this problem we are having."

"Alright." Robin agreed.

"Who's asking her?" Beast Boy asked.

A sudden silence filled the room.

"Robin, since you seem to understand her the most maybe you and BB should go." Cyborg said.

"Why me and Beast Boy?"

"Because his jokes always seem to lighten up the mood."

"Makes sense i guess." Robin sighed inwardly and got up from the computer. "Come on Beast Boy, let's go find out what's up."

Robin knocked on the door to Raven's room, but there was no answer.

"That's weird." Beast Boy said. "Raven, you in there?" Beast Boy knocked this time but once again there was no answer.

"Maybe she's not home. Should we go inside?"

Robin debated with himself for a moment before answering.

"Normally I'd say no, but with her recent behavior she might be in trouble. She's definitely in danger if we're right about Trigon."

"So..."

Robin answered the rest of his unspoken question by lobbing an explosive disc at the locked door and grabbing Beast Boy as he rolled to the side to avoid the explosion. The boys leaped into her room and glanced around. "Dude, she's not in here."

"Cyborg," Robin opened up his communicator, "Ravens not in her room. See if you can track her using the communicator's locator."

"Gotcha. This should only take a second. Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? That doesn't sound good." Robin put his hands on his head.

"Sorry Robin, but Raven's communicator doesn't have a signal. It's being jammed or something."

"Or something?"

"She's might be being jammed but that's highly unlikely since we're still talking."

"Or?"

"Or her communicator's been smashed. She may have gotten ambushed."

After a moment of silence Robin continued. "Meet me down in the garage in ten minutes. We're going to find her."

**Note: General Zod is going to be explained in another Fanfic of mine. Also the chapters start getting good around here (or at least in my opinion they do) so if you stuck around this long you should be rewarded.**


	4. Chapter 4

Night fell on the city as Robin weaved his R-cycle through the streets.

"We've got one Titan either missing or unresponsive and Overload's escaped from prison." Robin talked swiftly into his communicator. "No sign of Raven here. How are things on your end Star?"

"Raven is not present at my location either." Starfire had flown around the docks looking for their missing friend.

"Cyborg?"

"Sorry man, nothing here either. Downtown is Raven free."

"Beast Boy?"

"I couldn't find her in the air, so I tried following her scent again. I think I've got it now, but it keeps disappearing and coming back again."

Boom!

"Run!!"

"Aaah!"

"Eeek!"

"What was that?" Robin yelled.

"Overload!" Cyborg checked the T-car's radar for confirmation. "Definitely Overload."

"Friends, I am on my way."

"No Starfire, we need to find Raven before something else goes wrong!" Robin made a sharp U-turn and jumped his cycle over an overturned truck. "Cyborg and I can take Overload. You see if you can help Beast Boy pick up Raven's scent somehow."

"On my way." Cyborg said.

Meanwhile...

200 meters below the surface a certain girl in a blue cloak felt quite warm for being so far away from any source of heat. Raven walked for another minute or so through the cave she'd entered until she came to the place she was looking for. For what she was planning to work, she knew it would take all of her concentration.

_"I hope i brought enough..."_ Raven opened up a small bag she'd brought with here her. Inside the bag were numerous candles that Raven lighted and placed through the chamber she was in.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." She slowly repeated her mantra and breathed deeply.

"Azarath... Metrion... Hezeberek Metrion Azar... Azarath!"

Her eyes began to glow, and she could feel her energy slowly start to slip away from her. She began to lose her vision and clouds of black filled her vision.

"No…" Raven shouted suddenly. "Not... yet!"

The room began fade, and her target began to glow. Suddenly a bright light filled the chamber and she knew that she'd succeeded.

_"I'd like to see Cinderblock combat this..."_ Raven said smugly. Raven then realized what she had done, and felt a pang in her heart. She'd brought back memories of pain and betrayal and...

_"What am I thinking? I'll worry about my feelings later."_

Raven replaced the sad smile over her face with her usual expression as a weak, degraded geomancer fell into her arms.

"Welcome back Terra, welcome back."

**Note: Short chapter, I know. You're probably wondering why the chapters are coming in so fast. I started writing this about a week before I joined . Also the next chapter is going to be short, and then updates will start coming in slower after that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Terra opened her eyes to find herself back in Titans tower. In the infirmary to be exact.

_"I'm... alive? Where am I?"_

"Terra." The geomancer looked over to see Raven standing in the doorway.

"Raven..." Terra felt a pang of guilt in her heart as the memories of her betrayal were brought back in a rush.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"Y-You saved me. Why? Even after I-"

"Look, if you ever make another move to hurt me or our friends again, I will make sure it is your last." Raven hardened her voice to a strong and firm one.

"Our friends?"

"They didn't enjoy watching you rot as much as I did when you turned to stone. Don't get me wrong though, I don't keep grudges that much. Only against Beast Boy. I was angry when you turned on us... The only reason why I didn't revive you earlier is because I wasn't sure it would work. As a matter of fact, your body should be in a million pieces right now."

Raven continued seeing Terra's confused expression. "My spell to revive you shouldn't have worked. But I had a theory, and I guess it was right. You missed my father coming back. When he came back the world was... changed. The others will tell you all about I'm sure. When we beat him, everything was returned back to normal. I'm guessing normal gave you back control to your body and took care of your armor."

Terra looked down to see she was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. **Her** T-shirt, the one she'd always wear back before she betrayed the Titans.

"But since you'd been in the rock for a long time your body went into a coma-like state. All I had to do was give you some of my energy and perform the spell to return your consciousness."

"Raven... thank you."

_"That was a lot more talking than I feel like doing right now..."_ Raven thought. _"But she needed to know. The rest can wait until later."_

"Terra, I'm going to go get the others. Stay here." The violet haired girl walked out of the room, leaving Terra to wallow in her memories until she drifted off to sleep.

"Titans," Raven began as she reactivated her communicator, "I'm back at the tower. You might want to get over here; I brought someone to see you Beast Boy."

"Raven?" Robin shouted into the communicator. "Where have you been, we just spent half the night looking for you."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "Robin and I just had to beat Overload **after** he'd tapped into half the city's power supply."

"Someone to see me? Who is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, who is here to visit friend Beast Boy?" Starfire also wondered who had appeared to visit her green friend.

"You'll see." Raven smiled. She knew Beast Boy would be overjoyed to see Terra again. Starfire was always happy to visit friends, and Cyborg would be genuine in his glee at seeing the geomancer back. Robin would probably evaluate Terra's personality for a couple of minutes and decide whether to trust her or not. Raven knew she didn't harbor any hard feelings for Terra but… once you lost Raven's trust it was hard to get it back.

Meanwhile…

Out on the streets Cyborg had just finished handing in Overload's chip for 'involuntary quarantine' as Robin liked to call it. In reality Overload's chip would be placed in its own high security room with absolutely no means of escape for the electric villain.

The two titans were the only things moving out under the moonlit streets as everybody else was either asleep, or had fled the area. What the everyday passerby would have seen was the explosions, the craters, and the metal strewn everywhere. Remnants, no doubt, from the previous battle between Overload, Robin, and Cyborg. By the end of their brawl Robin's R-cycle once again had been decimated.

Beast Boy never did pick up Raven's scent, not even when Starfire held him in bloodhound form (a type of dog if you didn't know) and flew him around in the air. They were both overjoyed to learn that Raven was safe back at the tower.

"Raven!" Starfire called as she and Beast Boy entered the tower.

"Raven?" Beast Boy added his voice to hers.

Beast Boy jumped as Raven materialized right behind them.

"Augh! Would you stop doing that?" Beast Boy fixed his hair which was now sticking straight up into the air.

"There's somebody you need to see." Raven ignored Beast Boy's look surprise at her entrance. "She's in the infirmary."

"Who is this person of which you speak?" Starfire questioned?

"See for yourself."

A moment later Raven turned as Robin and Cyborg entered the tower.

"Come on Cyborg, let's go check the infirmary!"

"Robin, journey to the infirmary with us to visit Beast Boy's guest."

Raven watched as Cyborg followed the changeling and the tamaranean out. She noticed only Robin stayed behind.

"It's Terra isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes. We need her."

"How long have you known how to bring her back?"

"A while."

"Why did you let her stay a rock?"

"I didn't know if it would work. It shouldn't have worked, but it did."

"Do you think having her here is a good idea?"

"Not entirely. But as long as she can counter Cinderblock… I can deal with it."

"There's more coming, isn't there?"

Raven closed her eyes and sighed inwardly. She walked up and stop next to Robin. "I need to be alone." She then brushed passed him and continued on down the hall towards her room.

"Terra!"

"You're back!"

"Welcome home friend!"

"How's my favorite lil' rock n' roller?"

"Hey guys..."

Raven smiled as she overheard her companions' shouts as they greeted an old friend.

"Ungh!"

"_Why now?" _

"**Raven… It is time... you have been warned." **

Trigon's voice manifested itself in Raven's mind. She heard screaming, yelling, and cries of pain. Her vision was filled with fire and the room looked as if the walls were being torn apart.

"_Wait a minute… this isn't in my mind. This- this is real!" _

She brought a wall of black energy to deflect an incoming slab of metal.

"Titans, get out of the tower!" Robin's voice emanated from her communicator.

Fire filled Raven's room and it was all she could do to defend her possessions. After shielding her bookcase and her magic mirror she flew through what was left of the doorway as fire screamed around her. She knew that whatever was happening was directed at her.

The blaze filled the hall as a black dragon slammed into the tower, shaking the foundation. It breathed fire into the small opening it had made again, engulfing the halls in a fiery inferno. Everything was smoke, and Raven sensed the other titans save Cyborg had already escaped from the tower. She could hear her friends shouting at Malchior, directing attacks at the dragon's current form. She reached out in all directions with her mind searching for Cyborg and found he'd fallen into the training room.

"Cyborg." Raven said as she landed and encased Cyborg and herself in a shroud of dark energy. "We need to move." Malchior is ripping the tower apart."

"Ah…." Cyborg's eye fluttered open and his mechanical eye booted up. "Raven? What's happening?"

"Malchior is attacking the tower. We have to go. The others are already fighting."

"Where's Terra?"

"With the others."

Cyborg sat up and rubbed his head as a rock crashed in through the ceiling and landed next to the two. "You gonna let her be a titan again?"

"If we make it through this… I guess she'll have my vote."

Cyborg smiled. "Let's go help our friends."

**Note: I said this chapter would be short. I lied. For those of you who are Terra haters, you should probably stop reading now. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Starfire!" Robin shouted. "Beast Boy, get Starfire!"

A green raven morphed into a pterodactyl (who knew it was spelled with a p?) and caught the tamaranean before she hit the ground. Titans Tower was riddled with claw marks and gaping holes all along the walls. Some of the tower was also on fire. Starfire had attempted to get close to Malchior's head but a quick swipe of the tail sent the alien flying unconscious.

"Terra, get me in close." Robin jumped onto a rock Terra brought up from the ground.

"Hang on Robin!" She adjusted her goggles and levitated her rock at Malchior. Robin sprang off his rock and sent four explosive discs flying at the dragon.

"Pitiful Titans, your efforts are futile. I shall have what I came for."

"Not on my watch!" Terra sent a torrent of rocks storming down on Malchior as he scaled their tower. She avoided another fire blast which heated up the bay surrounding their island.

"That water doesn't look too good." Beast Boy said.

"Don't fall in or you're gonna get cooked!" Cyborg appeared on top of the tower and jumped on top of Malchior's head. The dragon reared back and sent Cyborg tumbling. Malchior reared his tail against and sent multiple fire blasts at Robin who had been reduced to jumping off the side of the tower.

"Cyborg, where's Raven?"

"She's-"

Suddenly the wall where Malchior was clenched began to rumble, and then crack. Finally it broke and the dragon fell off down to the ground. The violet haired titan appeared where the wall had once been.

"We need to get Malchior back inside the book." Raven stated calmly. "I'll explain the rest when this is over."

"Boo-Yah!" Cyborg yelled.

"Perfect timing Raven." Terra congratulated the girl who used to be her nemesis.

"Beast Boy," Robin began, "How's Starfire?"

"She's not waking up… dude, watch out!"

Robin jumped out of the way of the fireball just in time. Malchior swooped up, picking up Cyborg, Terra, and Robin in his clutches as he went.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled. He morphed in a bird as Raven flew up beside the fleeing Malchior. She used her powers to pry open one of Malchior's claws, particularly the one containing Robin before they were both knocked onto the top of the tower.

"For my plan to work, we need to get the others away from Malchior." Raven said.

"We need a distraction."

"Dude, hello." A green bird flew up towards Malchior and spun around his face as the dragon tried to get his bearings.

"Next, we need to get Starfire somewhere safe." Robin glanced over at Starfire's body, turned back to Raven, and then glanced again.

"I can free the others. We can win without you." Raven said reassuringly.

"Thanks Raven." With that the Boy Wonder turned to get the girl he loved to safety.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!" Raven freed Terra first, and Terra saved Raven by moving her out of the way of Malchior's incoming tail.

"You insolent ungrateful brats! I will have what I came for!" The dragon's head reared back and he spit fire down at the tower below them.

"Raven, we're running out of time! The tower can't take much more of this!"

"Terra, get Cyborg!"

"_This fight has gone on long enough…"_ Raven flew up beside Malchior while Terra tried to pry Cyborg free. She produced the book which she had grabbed from her room before going to find Cyborg, and breathed deeply in preparation for her spell.

"Huuuur…" Terra used the earth to separate Malchior's claws as he swiped at Beast Boy "Raven, I got him!" She said as Cyborg fell out onto her rock.

"Aldruon Elenthra Nalthos Sola… Narisnor!**" **Raven shouted the incantation she had used before to banish Malchior into the book.

"No!" The dragon screamed and lashed out one last time, his tail caving in the half the roof of Titan's Tower.

"Boo-Yah!" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude, look at the Tower! We're never gonna clean this up!" Beast Boy put his head down in dismay. Most of the tower either had cracks and rather large holes, or had caved in completely. Coincidentally only their main room had gone undamaged.

"Wow." Terra stared at the destruction, eyes wide. "Raven, did you fight this guy before?"

"Once…" Raven closed her eyes at the memory. The last time they'd met he broke her heart. Beast Boy had been there to comfort her in the aftermath, along with Cyborg and Stankball.

"But that's a story for another time." The team looked up to the sound of Robin's voice. He was on top of the tower, or what was left of it. "Right now we need to concentrate on what's important. Cyborg, see what you can salvage from our defense grid and repair what you can. I've checked our rooms, and they all seem okay, including yours Terra. Beast Boy, get as much of the debris out of the halls as possible. Less work to clean up tomorrow. Terra and Raven, put out any fires you can find. I'll reactivate some of our basic systems and check in on Starfire until she wakes up. We sleep in an hour."

Robin turned, and with a swish of his cape he was gone. Cyborg got up, and motioned for the others to follow him. "Come on y'all, we've got a lot of work to do."

**Note: This is my first Fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcomed, and even encouraged. The updates are going to be coming in a lot slower after this. I'm not really sure if I want to continue this all in the same fic, or make a couple different spin-offs or not. (Hint, hint, that's a question for you all) Also the words that Raven uses in her spells are all from the TV show, so nothing new I threw in or anything. Other than that I think I've pretty much covered everything I wanted to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cyborg sighed as he viewed what was left of the tower.

"The defense grid is back online."

"Man that was a lot of work." Beast Boy panted. "And I still only got done those three hallways."

"At least you didn't have to deal with all of Malchior's fires." Raven said.

"Yeah, Malchior's a dragon!" Terra said. "Everything he touches either explodes or gets set on fire."

"Robin," Cyborg said, taking out his communicator. "Is Star okay?"

"She's waking up now… you should come down here Raven. And the rest of you too."

They all ran over to the infirmary to see a slightly woozy Starfire lying down on a cot.

"Did we win?" The tamaranean asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy smiled. "We won."

"Wonderful." Starfire gave her friends a smile of her own.

"Let's get some sleep. The sun will be up in a couple hours." Cyborg said.

"I'll take first watch. You never know what else might happen tonight." Robin said. "I can watch from the top of the tower."

"Wake me up when you get tired." Cyborg yawned and stretched his arms.

"Starfire should be okay to move back to her room." Raven said.

"Night y'all." Cyborg said as he walked out of the room.

"Pleasant shlorvax."

"Sweet dreams." Terra said.

"Good night." Raven said.

"Night." Beast Boy said. "Oh, and good to have you back Terra." Beast Boy ran over and gave his friend a quick hug and she blushed.

The next morning Robin made a call to Kid Flash, who sped up the repairs considerably. By noon they were done, although without Kid Flash it would've taken about a week or so.

"You ready?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra nodded.

"Alright, you can take off your blindfold now." Beast Boy said excitedly.

Terra slid off her blindfold tentatively, and her mouth dropped open as she looked around. Her room had been restored to exactly the way it was before she'd… _left_ the titans.

"Oh… Beast Boy! How did you do this?" She asked, the joy obvious in her voice.

"He wouldn't let us touch the room. We never even got past the door." Cyborg said and Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks Beast Boy!" She gave the changeling a hug, and he felt like silly putty in her arms.

Raven almost smiled to see her friends so happy, and it meant she was happy. Then she saw Robin walk in with Starfire.

"Slade got away… again." Raven said quietly.

"Yeah. But if he ever decides to show his face again…" Robin began.

"We'll be ready." Beast Boy finished as a huge grin formed on his face.

========================________________=======================

**Ah well I wanted to finish what I'd started instead of putting it on permanent hiatus. So this is what I came up with. Maybe I'll pick up this story later, after I've finished some of my… better works.**


End file.
